Wonder Red vs Captain Alph
Wonder Red vs Captain Alph is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Wonderful 101 vs Pikmin 3! It's Red vs Blue in a battle of 2 heroes and sometimes thought to be captains of the 2013 Wii U who have control over tiny beings are ready to fight! Which forgotten Nintendo Hero will win!?!? Interlude Wiz: In 2013, many great video games came out, such as Super Mario 3D Land, Pokemon X/Y, and many more! Boomstick: These 2 however, are the puzzle masters who have control over incredibly small beings! Wiz: They are young for leaders of their groups, and now it's a battle of Red and Blue. Boomstick: Captain Alph, the 2nd Pikmin Commander! Wiz: And Wonder Red, the Crimson Fist! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, strengths and skills to see who would win a Death Battle..... Captain Alph Wiz: One of the 3 Pikmin Captains of Pikmin 3, Alph was transported to the future planet of earth, the Planet of Pikmin, and encountered a strange, extremely small creature. Boomstick: The Pikmin. Who are basically super ants. But, we'll get to those guys later. Wiz: First lets move onto the Pikmin Commander himself, who is, even though he may not look like it, a very capable fighter. Boomstick: Alph is actually lift up Bowser, who I know is WAY more heavy then the blue haired midgit. He only weighs 1 Pound! Wiz: Alph can deal major damage to much stronger enemies and is very agile. He has great jump and reach as well. Boomstick: Alph is an acrobatist and can spin around really fast! Without puking or even getting pale! Wiz: This is presumbaly the result of Alph's space training, as astronauts are put to kinds of tests that prepare him for obstacles such as that. Boomstick: And Alph has an awesome Final Smash, too. Wiz: By flying up in the air with the S.S Drake, his ship, he will stay up their for a bit while Bulborbs chomp on Alph's opponents. Alph's Pikmin jump on their Onions to escape. Then, the S.S Drake will come crashing down on the foe, which creates a giant explosion. Boomstick: Now on to the Pikmin! Wiz: The first species Alph encountered were the Red Pikmin, who have a distinct feature of a long nose. Boomstick: They are fire resistant and can break down WALLS. They can also pick up large fruits and giant boulders. Wiz: The next species are the kind Captain Charlie encountered, the Yellow Pikmin. These things are electricity resistant and are the lightest. Boomstick: The Blue Pikmin are like fish, as they can breathe underwater! They are also pretty strong and one of the most unique of the original Pikmin. Wiz: Moving onto Pikmin 2, here are the White and Purple Pikmin. Boomstick: The Purple Pikmin are incredibly strong and heavy, but are slow, lazy little bastards. Wiz: The White Pikmin are extremely quick and resistant to poison and are also smaller then the other Pikmin. Boomstick: The only downside is that they have horrible stanima. Wiz: In Pikmin 3, two of the most powerful and helpful Pikmin were introduced. Boomstick: The Rock Pikmin is a Pikmin made entirely of some rock type skin, and are very defensive, and can survive BOMBS. Wiz: They can also smash and destroy almost anything, but at the downside of being pretty heavy. Boomstick: Then, the most manly of the Pikmin, the PINK PIKMIN. Wiz: Also known as the Fairy Pikmin, these cute little guys can lift up Alph and can fly extremely fast. Boomstick: They also can breathe underwater, and are probably the 2nd lightest and fastest. Wiz: The Pikmin can be used as whips and projectiles, and can be used as a barrage attack. Boomstick: Alph and his Pikmin may be small, but they pack a punch! Alph: Still, the little red guys seem pretty happy now we've freed it. Hey! They're following me! Wonder Red Wiz: Will Wedgewood is a 25 year old man who also happens to be- Boomstick: THE BIGGEST CAPTAIN FALCON RIP OFF SINCE VIEWTFUL JOE!!! Wiz: And also a member of the international group the Wonderful Ones. Boomstick: Being the young, slightly immature leader, he is represents justice!!! And what every nerd like Wiz wants to be! Wiz: Shut up! You said you would never mention "The Grand Adventures of Master Wizard!"!!!!! Boomstick: Anyhow, Wonder Red has the ability to do all kinds of things! Not to mention he's probably the best martial artist on the team, and can also flip around like a spring! Wiz: Wonder Red also has the unqiue Unite Fist ability. Boomstick: Which can fling fireballs and control fire itself! Wiz: Create out of the energy of Will's own energy, it is an extremely powerful weapon. Boomstick: This Falcon Phony knows some other moves too. Wiz: Unite Guts protects certain attacks with jellitain, and can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, adding spikes to the defensive technique. Boomstick: The Unite Spring lets him dodge attacks easily, and can be upgraded to Unite Drill Spring which also damages enemies. Wiz: The Unite Ball lets him roll around fast and bounce high. This can be upgraded to Unite Spike Ball which lets him damage foes as well. Boomstick: A lot of these attacks seem like a kid's imagination. Jell-O? Spring? Bouncy Ball? REALLY!?!? Wiz: But this might change your mind, Boomstick. The Unite Rocket lets the user fly extremely high in the air. Boomstick: Like a toy rocket. Wiz: They're just no pleasing you, huh? Boomstick: Well, there IS Unite Big. Wiz: Oh, yes! Unite Big, or for Vorkken and Chewgi "Unify Big", turns the user into a GIGANTIC version of themselves. This is extremely strong as well. Boomstick: However, it doesn't last as long as it's strong. Wiz: Wonder Red is also somewhat cocky and lazy, and doesn't always try his best. Boomstick: Still, Will might actually be a great successor to Douglas Falcon. Wonder Red: Team, unite up!!! Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! ---- Wonder Red jumped across city buildings, grinning. It was a beautiful on earth. He was about to go back to headquarters when- BOOOM!!!!. Will whipped around to see a giant explosion over towards the base. He dahsed towards it. Meanwhile in the crash..... Alph wobbled out of the crash, dizzy. He looked at his ship. No real damage, just another Rock Pikmin messing with the circuits. Alph then heard a tap behind him. He looked around. It was....Captain Falcon? Alph smiled and walked over. Alph: Nice to see you again, Douglas! So...How's your car? Wonder Red glared and kicked Alph in the chest. Alph groaned and stood up. He looked at Wonder Red and realised something. This wasn't Douglas. Alph: Okay, so I guess you're angry....Well, okay.....Lets go.... Alph reluctantly plucked 3 Pikmin, Red, Rock and Blue. Wonder Red got in a fighting stance and Alph prepared his whistle. FIGHT! Red leaped forwards and kicked Alph, who grabbed the foot after taking damage and spun then threw him. Wonder Red jumped up and did a fury of punches and kicks. Alph grunted then punched Wonder Red in guts. Wonder Red shrugged it off and punched him away. Alph skidded back. He then drilled forward and headbutted Red in the chest. Red grunted then used Unite Guts and Alph bounced back. Alph looked at his 3 friends. The Red Pikmin nodded and was tossed at the jellitain shield. The red Pikmin began burning the jellitain, but Red got out just before it reach him. Red Pikmin ran back to Alph, who began chucking Pikmin repeatedly. Red began punching them all, and managed to grab and kill Blue Pikmin. Alph frowned and through the next Pikmin extremely hard. The Rock Pikmin landed right in Red's face, and he began slamming into Red's face, then was thrown off. The Rock Pikmin rolled around the ground, and was picked up by Alph. Alph through a White Pikmin at Wonder Red, who punched it hard. Red rolled his eyes, then ignited his fist. He then dashed and punched Alph. Alph winced, then punched Red in the face. Red growled and did the same. They began punching themselves in the face repeatedly. Eventually Red won out and used Unite Ball. Red began rolling over Alph extremely fast. Alph grunted and then plucked up a Yellow Pikmin. The next time Red rolled over, he was zapped and stunned for a second. Alph took the chance and shoved Yellow up Red throat. Red began being shocked and shocked inside and out before he yanked and tossed the Yellow Pikmin. Alph giggled, then took out a Red Pikmin. Alph and Red swung their fists, then Alph hit Red in the arm with the Red Pikmin. Red screamed as arm began being burned off. Red pulled it off and was punched in the face. Will's arm was slightly burnt off to the flesh, and would hurt whenever he hit Alph. Alph did a headbutt then a punch, then was knocked back by a Unite Guts. Alph pulled out the Rock Pikmin and tossed them at the jellitain. The mineral Pikmin sunk into the shield and began....eating it!!? Anyhow, it was working. Wonder Red grunted as his jellitain was eaten away. Will then kicked all three of them away. Will glared at Alph and leapt towards him. Wonder Red punched Alph in the face with Unite Hand. Alph was sent flying back and struggled to get up. He was smashed and crushed until Alph began having trouble to breathe. Alph panicked and tried to get back to his ship, and was punched right into the door. Alph grinned and ran inside. Will wondered what the boy was doing, but did not question and punched the ship door. He continued until he busted inside. Will looked around and saw many Fairy Pikmin. Wonder Red growled and began punching all of them. Then five of them picked Red and started flying. They began ramming him into walls. Alph fixed his suit, then heard something. It was Fairy Pikmin screams. Dying screams. Alph frowned and a tear dropped down his cheek. Alph then got on a serious expression. He looked over at his Rock and Red Pikmin. They all nodded. They went inside their onion, and Alph grabbed on the leg. Alph pressed a button and an opening came out of the ship. Just as Red busted in, the Onion blasted off at full speed. Red saw it and went into Unite Spring. He bounced up and glared at Alph. The Pikmin Captain smiled, then jumped on top of the Onion. He patted on it, and all the Pikmin came falling out. Wonder Red screamed and all the creatures landed on him. Alph fluttered back to his ship with his Fairy Pikmin. He then arrived inside and sat down on his seat. Alph was patiently waiting the arrival of his team of Pikmin who were collecting scraps, the ones that were with the Falcon Phony, and the ones who were taking the stuff out of some place called "Super Store". Alph then heard a large crash and looked around. All his Pikmin had landed inside his ship, and were groaning in pain. They all ran over to Alph and began jumping up and down. Alph's eyes widened in shock as he understood the symbol. Wonder Red was still alive. Alph turned on the ship and flew up in the air. He put on his strap and the Pikmin huddled into a corner. Then, Alph heard a loud roar, and knew Red was jumping up at him. Alph's ship paused in the air, then tipped over and crashed back down. Wonder Red had his Unite Fist at full power. It was ignited and covered in flames. He knew he could end this. But he panicked when he saw the rocket come soaring down. Still, the Wonderful 101 leader stayed to his gut feeling. He roared in the moment of the fight. The Rocket and the Fist clashed, and a huge explosion came. Onions could be seen flying out and landing on different faraway buildings. Smoke cleared, and many things could be seen. A couple limbs, many parts of the rocket, even a leftover Onion that was burnt on one side. However, one combatant rose out of the rubble. He struggled, but managed to stagger over to the rocket. He looked at the broken ship, and smiled. He looked over to the corpse of his fallen opponent and bowed in respect. He then looked over to the ship and pulled out a walkie-talkie like object. He spoke into it and chuckled nervously. ????: Uh, I'm coming back! But it might take a while. Okay, see ya Brit! KO! Alph began working on his ship as the Onions floated back to their leader. Will's burnt costume and skeletal corpse lay on the ground, with his arms and one of his legs burnt off. Results Boomstick: Wha-wha-wha..... Wiz: Before my partner shouts, I would like to explain why Wonder Red lost. Boomstick: HOOOOOOWWWWWW!!?!?!?!???!?!?!??!?!?! Wiz: Alph was more experienced and actually slightly stronger with no tools added. He was also more durable, and all of Will's defensive techniques could be easily destroyed by the Pikmin. Boomstick: Also, Will is faster sure, but Alph's Fairy Pikmin could take the air at any time. Wiz: Red Pikmin could counter all of Red's fire techniques, and the Rock and Purple Pikmin are tanky enought to take it all. Boomstick: Looks like Wonder Red PIKed the wrong fight. Wiz: The winner is Alph. Aftermath 4 Figures stood in a large stadium. Several figures were watching them in the stands, such as cartoons like Patrick Star, Tucker, Poof Fairywinkle and Sheen. These 4 figures were: A white haired teen with green eyes and in a black suit with a white "D" in the middle of his chest, Danny Phantom. A pink hatted boy with brown hair, a pink shirt, buck teeth and a magic green hammer in hand, Timmy Turner. A big headed boy with big hair and a swirl on the top and a red shirt with a raygun in his grip, Jimmy Neutron. And a yellow square like boy with brown pants, a red tie and a spatula in both hands, Spongebob Squarepants. They were already to fight in the "Nicktoons Battle Royale", a competion they had made to the finals in. Right after beating Dudley Puppy, El Tigre, Mr.Krabs and Katara. Now, the fight everyone had been waiting for was about to go down. And the planet would shake when the winner was crowned. FIGHT! Trivia *Wonder Red vs Captain Alph is ACG's 17th fight, right after Klonoa vs Pac-Man and right before Robin vs Black Mage. *Though the loser, Wonder Red had the most kills in ACG history thanks to the Pikmin. *When Boomstick frequently comments on Wonder Red being a ripoff of Captain Falcon hints at the captain himself as a combatant in Season 2. *This is ACG's first "Team vs Combatant" battle, in this case Alph and his Pikmin being the team. *This is the first of 2 Wonderful 101 vs Pikmin battles. Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle